


By Chance

by pocketdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketdragon/pseuds/pocketdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in an abandoned classroom has it's merits: peace, quiet and privacy. However it also means that people don't often knock when opening the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of an AU. It's pretty much like the seventh book didn't happen, but also it did happen. Bits of it didn't happen. I guess that's what I'm trying to say.

Hermione looked around as she snuck up to the empty classroom. The corridor was empty and she couldn’t hear any footsteps. All clear. She wasn’t used to sneaking around on her own, but since Harry and Ron hadn’t come back for a seventh year after the war was won, she was on her own. Surprisingly she was very good at sneaking around, perhaps because of the company she has been hanging around with recently. 

She moved into the classroom shutting the door behind her silently. She turned from the door to face the empty room, he should already be here. Walking further into the room she looked for signs of him, a glimpse of white blond, a flash of pale skin.  
“Where is he?” Hermione wondered out loud into the quite room. He was here, but she couldn’t see him.

Hermione felt hands cover her eyes. How did he get behind her without her knowing?  
“Why, I am right behind you Granger.” His voice was smooth, free from the haughtiness that it usually carried. He dropped his hands to her shoulders and spun her around.  
“Hello, Draco.” Hermione let her arms circle around his shoulders, while his went around her waist.  
“Hello, Granger.”  
“Funny meeting you here, hmm?”  
“Well, if I think about it, no, it seems a bit like fate, doesn’t it?”

Hermione laughed and buried her fingers in the very back of his hair, “You don’t believe in fate Draco.”  
“Oh, I don’t? Well I do believe we came here for something, Granger. Shall we get on with it?” Draco gave her his usual smirk and ran his hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her head towards him.  
“Yes, I suppose we should.”

With that Draco and Hermione’s lips met, stopping conversation. For a while they just shared slow kisses, getting into the rhythm of each other. Then Draco broke the kiss and moved his lips down to the part of her neck he knew was super responsive. While his mouth was busy, his hands certainly weren’t still, they were working on the buttons of her school blouse. 

Draco chuckled as she gave a breathy moan then grabbed onto his shirt. Hermione’s hands were very good at undoing buttons so she had the shirt off in no time, unlike Draco who was having a fine time undoing her top at his own pace.After a particularly good bite to her neck Hermione dragged Draco’s mouth back to hers. They stumbled around for a bit, snogging passionately. Eventually they found the teacher’s desk and Draco lay Hermione down on it. 

Hermione felt like her world was on fire; Draco’s kisses were setting everything about her alight. Her mind was foggy and she was feeling extremely happy just being with Draco, when a thought entered her mind. At first it was hard to grasp, because of how clouded her mind was, but she was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, if anyone could make sense of a foggy thought , it was her.  
She pulled her mouth away from the kiss, getting her thoughts in order before saying them outloud. Draco went back to kissing her neck, stalling her progress for a while.

“Draco... oh.... Draco, I think... I want... we should...can we stop sneaking around soon, I want everyone to know... to know you’... mine! Draco!”  
He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes, “I want everyone to know that you are mine, Granger. Only mine. So how about tomorrow, in the Great Hall at breakfast? I can show everyone who you belong to. Like that Dean Thomas bloke, he was staring at you at lunch, I didn’t like the look in his eyes.”At Draco’s possessive words, Hermione’s mind got a little more clouded. She loved a jealous Draco, he was absolutely adorable. 

“Mmm, sounds wonderful, breakfast it is. Now, I think we should get back to what we were doing don’t you think?” Hermione pulled Draco back down into a searing kiss.

A few minutes later Draco’s hand slipped down to Hermione’s leg, gliding up it softly until her reached the hem of her skirt. He toyed with it a bit, scrunching it up in his hand, pulling on it. Eventually he let it go and let his hand run up the side of her thigh.He loved the feel of her creamy skin, he was the only one to touch her like this, and no one else knew her like this. Only him. It made him extremely proud to be the one she let get this close to her.He loved how her eyes lit up when he kissed her, how she seemed to melt into his arms. He loved her hair, her bushy, wavy, soft, hair. He loved her. And she loved him. They loved each other.

As Draco’s hand had been travelling up her thigh Hermione’s hands had gone to push his top off his shoulders and were now brushing at the waistband of his trousers.  
As she was reaching for his button and his hand was reaching the top of her thighs the door burst open.

Standing in the doorway was a very shocked Professor McGonagall. 

“Oh my.” She stated, quite unable to think of anything else to say. She had never imagined or even thought to imagine that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would have started seeing each other. Of course she had seen that they had been getting along better than before, but she thought that was because the war was over and they had settled on a truce.

Obviously that is not what was going on. Getting over the shock of seeing Draco Malfoy with his hand up Hermione Granger’s skirt, she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
“Shouldn’t you be in your dorms?”  
Hermione looked away from the professor and up at Draco. He looked down at her.

“But, Professor, it isn’t curfew yet. Not for an hour or so.” Hermione had to clear her throat, her voice was too husky to be appropriate for talking to a teacher.  
“Ah, yes, yes, quite right, I will just be.. so sorry.. uh.. perhaps this should be.. taken somewhere else...perhaps..”  
“Minerva, why are you standing at the door and stuttering like a first year?” 

Draco felt his eyes widen as he heard the potion master’s voice. How lucky was this, to have a few moments with Granger, and then get interrupted by TWO Professors. Brilliant. Especially Severus Snape. Bloody Brilliant.  
Hermione pushed Draco up and sat up, hurriedly doing up her blouse. To be caught partially topless by Professor McGonagall was one thing, but Professor Snape? That was a whole other scenario that she never wanted to have happen. 

She was just fixing her hair when Snape entered her line of vision.  
“Well, what’s going on here? If it is what I think it is, Minerva, I think you owe me 5 galleons.”  


Draco looked at Hermione, “Well, that was a good way of telling the school, Snape gossips like an old granny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was my first ever fanfiction, and it was written a few years ago. I just left it how I found it, with a few minor spelling fixes and what not. Thanks for reading it, if you did.


End file.
